I'm a God of War
by smackyrama
Summary: Summary : Dia dikucilkan oleh orang tua,sauadaranya dan warga desa karna memiliki sedikit cakra, tapi sebuah kejadian aneh merubah semua tau siapa itu "God of War" (ssoorryy gak jago buat summary LoL)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm A God Of War …!**

Summary : Dia dikucilkan oleh orang tua,sauadaranya dan warga desa karna memiliki sedikit cakra, tapi sebuah kejadian merubah semua yang hingga dia bisa menunjukan siapa itu "God of War'' (ssoorryy gak jago buat summary LoL)

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy

Pair : Naruto.U x ?

Rating: T+ mungkin juga M

Disclaimer: this is not mine

Chapter : 1

( Naruto Pov )

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto umurku 13 tahun putra dari Konoha no Kiroi Senko aka Namikaze Minato dan Akkai Chisai no Habanero aka Uzumaki Kushina. Kalian pasti Bertnya -tanya kenapa kau menggunakan marga Uzumaki dan bukan Namikaze? Itu karna semenja aku berusia 5 tahun aku tak pernah lagi diberi kasih sayang oleh mereka bahkan aku pun tinggal di apartemen pemberian sandaime-jiji. Walau aku keturunan uzumaki tapi aku tak memiliki chakra seperti uzumaki chakraku sangat sedikit mungkin akan habis hanya dalam satu buah jutsu. Karna itulah mereka terus mengkucilkan ku seakan aku tak ada dan semua kasih sayang itu dilimpahkan pada kakak kembarku ku Namikaze Menma sang jinchuriki kyuubi. Ratusan bahkan Ribuan cara telah aku lakukan untuk mendapat perhatian mereka namun mereka hanya menganggapnya angin berlalu. Ditambah lagi warga desa Konoha menggagapku aib yang harus disingkirkan karna dianggap merendahkan citra Konoha bahkan aku pernah beberapa kali hampir terbunuh oleh shinobi konoha yang ironisnya adalah suruhan ayahku sendiri sang Yondaime. Aku masih ingat saat ulang tahunku dan menma yang ke 8 ulang tahun menma dirayakan dengan sangat meriah tapi aku ,,mereka justru menghadiahiku dengan pukulan, hinaan, bahkan berberapa shinobi pun melempariku dengan kunai dan shurikenya yang membuatku harus berakhir di rumah sakit selama dua minggu. Meski begitu masih ada orang yang menyayangiku dan peduli padaku contohnya hhmmmm,, paman Shikaku dan semua klan Nara temasuk si putri tidur, Hiruzen-jiji, Iruka sensei, Ayame-neechan dan juga paman Teuchi. Maka dari itu aku terus berlatih dengan sungguh- sungguh walau aku tidak terlalu mahir ninjutsu tapi jangan remehkan taijutsu dan kenjutsu ku hehehehe.. ( Rama:"songong lu naruto" Naruto:" masbuloh.")

(Naruto Pov End)

* * *

(Pagi Hari di Konoha)

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha dalam sebuah apartemen terlihat seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang nan menyilaukan mata sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"KKKKrrrrrrrrriiiiiiingggggggggg*ctek*" Suara yang menandakan bahwa orang yang sedang terlelap telah sadar dari dunia mimpinya.

"wwwooooaaahhhhmmm sudah pagi ya hhhhhmmm masih jam 6 lebih baik aku pemanasan saja ah" suara Naruto dipagi ini. Maka dimulailah sesi pemanasan Naruto yaitu 100x push up, back up dan scot jump, latihan yang cukup berat untuk anak sesusianya namun hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk jadi kuat karna dia hanya punya sedikit sekali chakra. Setelah itu Naruto melakukan ritual paginya yaitu mandi dan sarapan meski hanya ramen instant saja. Jam 6:45 pun dia berangkat ke akademi ninja untuk menuntut ilmu (Rama:"cie cie rajin amat Naru"). Diperjalanan ke akademi Naruto mendapat banyak kata-kata kasar dan pandangan jijik yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat anak seusianya, tapi itu semua Naruto anggap angin berlalu toh masih ada kok yang peduli padanya. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya melamun sampai…

"Yo ouhayou Naruto no Baka" sapaan dari Shikamaru menggangu lamunannya.

" Yo ouhayou Putri Tidur" Sapa Naruto dengan santai.

"cih mendokusei..Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?.."

"Lumayan shika. Bagai mana kabar oji-san dan obaa-san?" Tanya Naru.

"Baik- Baik saja Naruto. " balas shikamaru. Perjalanan mereka pun berlangsung dengan tenang sampai mereka sampai di akademi ninja Konoha.

"Hey lihat si aib desa datang." Bisik salah satu siswa akademi .

"Hey benar liat liat rambutnya sungguh menyilaukan mata khikhikhi.. "

"Benar-benar tak mirip dengan Menma-kun ya.." Ejek yang lain yang tak dihiraukan Naruto. 5 menit kemudian datanglah iruka dan dimulailah pelajaran yang menurut Naruto sangat membosankan itu.

* * *

(Skip Time)

* * *

Sepulang dari akademi Naruto pun menuju ke hutan kematian untuk berlatih tapi tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sesuatu yang besar dan aneh, setelah dilihat itu ternyata sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar { kotak Pandora God of War }

"Hmmm Kotak apa ini ya aneh sekali seingatku kemarin- kemarin tidak ada.?" Tanya naruto sendiri karna didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi Naruto pun membukanya tiba- tiba cahaya nan menyilaukan pun terpancar dari dalam kotak itu. Mata Naruto yang tidak diciptakan untuk melihat sinar seterang itu pun menutup matanya. Ketika sinar itu mereda di dalam kotak itu pun terlihat sebuah pedang berwarna emas dengan kilatan- kilatan petir biru ,tombak berwarna hitam dengan

garis cahaya berwarna ungu, dan sebuah palu berukuran massive dengan warna hitam yang dihiasi bercak darah yang mengering.

"wwwwoooooooowwww sugoi ,, ini hebat sekali'' Naruto berseru dengan semangat 45-nya namun ketika Naruto hendak menyentuh senjata- senjata itu Naruto entah kenapa merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar aka pusing (Rama:''hahaha rasain lu'' Naruto:"kampret lu ram!") dan dia pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya….

* tbc *

Gomen Kalau Keliwat Pendek


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm A God Of War …!**

Summary : Dia dikucilkan oleh orang tua,sauadaranya dan warga desa karna memiliki sedikit cakra, tapi sebuah kejadian aneh merubah semua tau siapa itu "God of War"

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy ada Romance-nya dikit dikit

Pair : Naruto.U x ?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: this is not mine

Warning!: Abal,godlikemaybe,gaje,aneh,gila,lifeminakushi,realmenma,ockratos,maybetypo, dsd.

Note: Disini gak ada yang namanya 'pembantaian uchiha'..

Chapter : 2

 _Sepulang dari akademi Naruto lewat ke hutan kematian untuk berlatih tapi tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sesuatu yang besar dan aneh, setelah dilihat itu ternyata sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar { kotak Pandora God of War }_

" _hmmm Kotak apa ini ya seingatku kemarin kemarin tak ada.?" Tanya naruto sendiri karna didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi Naruto pun membukanya dan sebuah cahaya nan menyilaukan pun terpancar dari dalam kotak itu. Mata Naruto yang tidak diciptakan untuk melihat sinar seterang itu pun menutup matanya dan ketika sinar itu mereda di dalam kotak itu pun terlihat sebuah pedang berwarna biru dan emas,tombak berwarna ungu, dan sebuah palu berukuran massive ._

" _wwwwoooooooowwww sugoi ,, ini hebat sekali'' Naruto berseru dengan semangat 45 namun saat Naruto menyentuh senjata senjata itu Naruto merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar dan dia pun kehilangan kesadarannya…._

* * *

 _ **{ Mindscape Naru }**_

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang berupa hamparan rumput savannah terlihat seorang bocah yang sedang tak sadarkan diri alias pingsan.

"Enggghhh ini dimana?." Tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar entah pada siapa.

"Sebelumny aku kalau tak salah membuka kotak aneh itu,, lalu menyentuh isinya lalu aku ,,aku aaarrrrgghhh aku lupa " Teriakan frustasi Naruto karna tak mampu mengingat detik terakhir sebelum tepar.

"Hey kau berisik sekali bocah.." Sebuah suara aneh dari belakang Naruto yang membuat tersentak. telah mengumpulkan keberaniannya Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang.

"GGGyyyyaaaaaaaaa .." Teriak Naruto karna yang dialihat adalah om- om(?) botak betubuh kekar berkepala pelontos dengan cat merah yang melintang dari kepala ke sekujur tubuhnya dan warna kulit putih pucat bagai mayat ( bayangin aja Kratos di GoW ) yang sedang menunjukan seringaiannya yang menurut Naruto sangat mengerikan dan disampingnya juga ada om- om namun dia memiliki wajah tampan dan berwibawa dengan tubuh yang diselimuti cahaya terang (seterang lampu Ph**lip)

"GGGGWWWWaaaaaaaa hhhaantuuu ,,,,,,,…..! tolang hantu-san jangan makan aku dagingku keras,pahit dan sedikit,,, aaampppunnn." Teriak Naruto takut karna mengira dua orang itu hantu'

"Hey diam kau bocah duren kurang ajar! Kami bukan hantu dan kalau aku hantu aku takkan sudi memakanmu tau…"Balas om botak itu karna tak terima dikatai hantu sedangkan yang disampingnya hanya tersenyum manis terlalu manis malah untuk ukuran seorang om- om hantu*bbuuuaakk*(author tepar seketika).

"Be-benarkah pa-paman?."Tanyanya gagap"Hn tentu anakku.. " Balas paman yang satunya lagi.

"Sebelumnya kami akan memperkenalkan diri Kratos dan yang disampingku adalah **Kami-Sama** " Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya ber-ooh ria karna dia juga tak kenal namun dia mendengar kami-sama tiba- tiba Naruto langsung sudjid dan mulutnya langsung komat- kamit gk jelas. Kratos hanya bisa sweatdrop Sedangkan sang Kami-sama hanya terkekeh.

"Hey sebaiknya kau berdiri dan pekenalkan dirimu."Perintah Kratos yang gerah akan perilaku Naruto.

"ooh ha'I namaku Uzumaki Nar-.""Kami sudah tau."Potong Kratos dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku memperkenalkan diri lagiii.." Sembur Naruto emosi.

"Hanya pengen."Itu, kata itu yang membuat Naruto guling- guling smbil treak- treak gaje.

"Lalu ini dimana Kratos-san? Apa kah ini di neraka." Tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya.

"Sayangnya ini bukan neraka bocah ini hanya di alam bawah sadarmu atau biar gak mainstream di mindscape mu" Jawab Kratos sekenanya.

"ouh begito toh,,,,lalu kalau ini mindscapeku lalu kenapa kalian bisa berada disini?"

"Ya karna aku diperintahkan oleh kami-sama yang disebelah ini untuk melatihmu.." Ucap Kratos dan dari tangannya keluarlah sepasang pedang dengan rantai yang mengikatkannya dengan lengannya, dua buah pedang yang telah menghabisi banyak nyawa baik manusia, iblis, monster dan bahkan dewa juga. Pedang yang menjanjikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa atau bahkan kematian apabila tergores,,

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karan ini sebagai sebuah penebusan dosa akan semua dosa yang telah Kratos lakukan yaitu menghancurkan dunia di dimennsinya."Ucap Kami-sama dengan wibawa.

"Benarkah itu Kami-sama? berarti paman Kratos jahat dong, aku tak mau dilatih nanti naru jadi jahat."ucap Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ciih aku sudah tobat bocah." Balas Kratos sengit.

"Baik aku harus pergi sekarang ada banyak dimensi yang harus ku urus,,jaa"Ucap kami sama pamit undur diri.

"Ha'i."Balas Kratos dan Naruto Kompak. Dan tubuh Kami-sama pun melebur menjadi partikel cahanya.

"Baik kembali ke topic. Kalau gitu Naru mau deh. Apa kau serius datang untuk melatihku.?" Tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hnn." Balas paman Kratos itu ambigu, namun tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memeluk Kratos ,Kratos yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu pun hanya tersenyum.

"arigatou."

"Hey sudahlah jangan peluk aku terus lebih baik kita mulai latihan kita."ujar Kratos.

"Ha'I ayah…er boleh kupanggil begitu?" ucap Naru yang disusul prtanyaan.

"Tentu saja.."balas Kratos ( Rama:"cie cie.."Kratos;"diem lu ini semua karna skenario aneh-mu''Rama:"kau mau gajimu ku potong."Kratos: "gaji apa kita bahkan tak ada kita hanya bagian dari imajinasi author yang diambil dari beberapa media hiburan.."Rama:"diam atau kau kupecat" Kratos:''Ampun tuan aku punya dua orang anak…(? )).. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menangis haru dan sekali lagi memeluk Kratos

"Hiks,,Hiks arigatou Hiks .."

"Jangan menangis aku tidak suka melihat bocah menangis lebih baik kita mulai latihan kita." Ucap Kratos mencoba menenangkan sang anak angkat

"HHuuumm ha'I ayah''

"Baiklah aku akan melatihmu dengan senjata ku."tiba tiba dari dalam badan Kratos keluarlah senjata-senjata yang Naruto sempat lihat sebelum tepar"Nah yang berupa palu ini namanya Barbarian Hammer, tombak ini namanya spear of detiny, ini pedang Olympuss Dan yang ada ditanganku adalah Blade of Chaos (susah deskripsiinnya kalo mau tau cari di google ya heheh*plaak*)dengan semua senjata ini ku yakin dewa pun tak akan bisa menghabisimu.'' Naruto yang mendengar ucapan yang panjang x lebar oleh sang ayah angkat hanya angguk-angguk aja dengan mata bergambar lope- lope(?). Tiba-tiba semua senjata itu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto yang membuat sang protagonist utama hanta mengap- mengap.

"Bersiaplah bocah setahun disini sama dengan sejam didunia nyata (lama amat. Rama: "suka- suka Rama week.) jadi bersiaplah untuk merasakan neraka.."Ucap Kratos santai dengan wajah mengerikan yang membuat Naruto bergidik takut.

"h-ha'i . " Dengan itu dimulailah latihan mengerikan Naruto yang tidak sanggup rama deskripsikan..

* * *

 _ **{Skip time 20 jam Naru pingsan }**_

* * *

 _ **{ Mindscape Naru }**_

* * *

Latihan selama 20 tahun di mindscape pun berakhir kini kemampuan naruto dalam kenjutsu dan taijutsu semakin hebat apalagi kemampuan menggunakan pedang ganda yang naruto ketahui sebagai blade of chaos yah meski berlatih hanya dengan tiruan sih karna di tak bisa menggunakan pedang yang sudah seperti terikat dalam tulang Kratos itu,, dia pun sudah menguasai semua sihir yang Kratos miliki.

"Bocah .." panggil Kratos

"Ya ayah ada apa?." Tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya waktuku akan habis dan aku harus pergi."

"Kau akan meninggalkannku.'' Ucap Naruto dan dapat dilihat di matanya airmata sudah menggenang.

''Hei jangan sedih ,aku tak suka melihatmu sedih.'' Balas sang ayah angkat.

''Tapi kau akan meninggalkanku abagaimana aku t-''Aku tak meninggalkanmu aku akan selalu hidup di hatimu'' Potong Kratos. Naruto yang awalnya terlihat sedih kini terlihat sedikit lebih ceria.

''Dan juga aku akan memberimu senjata yang aku miliki padamu''

''Waaaw arigatou'' Kratos yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu dia memajukan tangannya dan dari bawah mindscape itu keluarlah senjata aneh bin ajaib lalu masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

''Untuk Blade of Chaos …"dengan kata itu tiba-tiba Kratos memotong tangannya sendiri yang alhasil membuat Naruto membolakan matanya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan …?"kata Naruto panic.

"hey hey tenanglah aku hanya memotong tanganku" ucapnya santai.

"Apamaksud-""Ahh sudahlah asal kau tau saja cara memberikan senjata ini pada orang lain hanya bisa dilakukan dengan memotong tangan pemiliknya." Potong Kratos.

"Tapi aku tak mau membuatmu merasakan sakit ayah." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hey tau dari mana aku ini kesakitan,,? Aku ini Cuma roh jadi tak akan kesakitan dan aku hanya ingin semua senjata ini menjadi milikmu." Ucapnya, Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum malu. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kratos mulai terurai menjadi partikel cahaya sedikt demi sedikit.

''Hehh sepertinya aku akan pergi sebentar lagi bocah dan kuharap kau tidak menangisiku dan bersedih karna tak akan membuatku tenang di alam sana."

' _GR kali siapa juga yang bakal nangis'_ Batin Naruto padahal airmatanya udah menggenang.

''Hmm ha'I ayah aku tak akan membuatmu tak tenang." Ucapnya mantap.

''Kuharap kau tidak jadi pendendam seperti aku (yah Kratos sudah menceritakan masa lalunya namun rama malas nyeritainnya*plakk*) gunakan kekuatan sebagai pelindung bukan penghancur dan tunjukan saipa sang GOD OF WAR pada mereka juga buat mereka menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanmu."

"Ha'I Ayah"ucap Naruto dengan semangat meski ada rasa sedih harus berpisah dari sang ayah tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak bersedih. Dan akhirnya pun Kratos telah melebur menjadi cahaya yang disusul oleh bangunnya Naruto dari mindscape-nya.

* * *

 **{Real World}**

* * *

"HHmmm sudah sore rupanya sepertinya aku sudah pingsan 20 jam yahh(tumben pinter),,pesanmu akan selalu kuingat ayah aka- GGGYAAAA" teriakan keget dari naruto karna sebuah rasa ngilu yang aneh menyerang tulang tangannya. Dilihatnya bahwa blade of chaos sudah melekat di tangnnya anehnya warna pedang ini sedikit berbeda yaitu warnanya menjadi kuning emas dan dengan motif naga berwarna biru langit.

''Hmmm ayah benar sepertinya pedang ini memang akan menyesuaikan dengan pemiliknya. Huuft sepertinya aku akan bolos hari ini lagipula fisik dan mentalku sudah lelah.." Naruto menaruh pedang itu dipunggungnya yang entah darimana sudah ada pengaitnya. Dan dia pun berjalan pulang kerumahnya ya seperti biasa Naruto dihadiahi pandangan sinis dan kata kasar tapi ada juga yang memandangnya aneh karna ada dua buah pedang aneh yang melekat (emang lem*plaak*)dipunggung Naruto. Sesampainya di apartemen Naruto melihat jan menunjukan pukul 1 siang pun bergegas mandi dan tidur.

"KKKKrrrrrrrrriiiiiiingggggggggg*ctek*"

"Sudah pagi sebaiknya aku pemanasan sedikit."dan dimulailah sesi 'pemanasan' Naruto. Setelah pemanasan Naruto pun melakukan ritual paginya yaitu 'bangun pagi, gosok gigi,cuci muka tak man-buuuakkk(Rama pun tepar seketika)LUPAKAN!'

Naruto mengambil cup ramen instantnya dari dalam lemari lalu menyeduhnya dan memakanya dengan nikmat. Setelah sarapan Naruto pun berangkat ke akademi.

"Heyy Naruto."sapa seseorang dan saat Naruto menoleh ternyata di adalah shika.

"OOhh Shika ouhayou.." Sapanya.

"Ouhayou mo. Hey kenapa kemarin kau tak keakademi?.'' Tanya shika.

"Hhmm aku ada urusan Shika."Balas Naruto

"Heeh mendokusei. Naruto kemarin Iruka-sensei mengatakan bahwa sekarang adalah ujian kelulusan genin." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ooohhh ujian toohh-..NAniiiiiiii UJIAN KELULUSAN aku bahkan belum siap.."Ucap Naruto panic.

"Mendokusei,, santai saja Naruto dan pedang apa itu dipunggungmu? .." Shika mencoba membuat naruto santai sekaligus bertanya tantang benda yang ada di punggung naruto.

"Oh ini namanya 'Blade of Chaos' keren kan. Dan kau memang selalu santai Shika bahkan aku yakin bahwa kau orang yang'hidup enggan namun matipun susah'hahaha.." Sindir Naruto diiringi gelak tawa.

"Diam kau Kuning." Balas Shika ikut mengejek.

"Putri tidur."

"Durian busuk.''

"Nanas gosong" Dan dimulailah sesi saling ejek antara naru dan shika. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas, mereka pun memasukinya saat Naruto duduk di bangkunya yaitu paling pojok di belakang. Namun tiba-tiba Menma datang dan langsung menggebrak meja Naruto dengan keras. Yang punya bangku itu pun hanya Menautkan alisnya.

"Hey aib kenapa kemarin kau bolos." Tanya Menma.

"Aku hanya sedang ada urusan menma." Jawab Naruto berusaha sabar.

"Heh urusan apa? Aib sepertimu tak pantas punya urusan atau kau hanya takut bertemu denganku haha."

"hn." Ucap Naruto cuek.

"Cih sombong sekali kau aib,,,akan kuberi kau pelajaran.."dengan itu menma langsung membuat rasenggan di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke perut naruto.

"Heh.."*grrep*dan dengan santainya Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Menma dan memelintirnya hingga rasenggan itu hilang.

"aaaarrrgghhh kurang ajar kau aib.." Menma mengambil sebuah kunai dari dalam kantong ninjanya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala naruto. Naruto hanya memandang santai kunai yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi dari kepalanya namun lagi-lagi*greep*Naruto menangkap kunai itu dengan santai(gak luka tu kanai ditangkep.?).

"Menma-sama kita tak boleh membawa kunai karna kita belum resmi menjadi genin." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menasehati.

"Cihhh aku ini tak perlu aturan bodoh itu dan nasehat tak bergunamu aib lemah.."ucap menma kasar dan sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya. Naruto yang mendengar kata 'lemah' pun menjadi meradang. Naruto meremas kunai itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping semua yang melihat itu termasuk Iruka yang baru memasuki kelas pun membolakan matanya kaget akan kuatnya remasan Naruto.

"Aku memang aib tapi aku benci dikatai lemah.."Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Hentikan…! Menma kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan berhenti mengganggu Naruto..!" Iruka berusaha melerainya.

"Ciih."Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Menma.

"Baik anak-anak sekarang adalah ujian kelulusan genin.. Jadi sekarang kita semua menuju lapangan.." ucap Iruka lantang dan dibarengi para siswa akademi yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas. Setelah semua caloln genin itu berkumpul dilapangan dan dapat dilihat semua tokoh penting desa seperti tetua,pemimpin klan,Sandaime dan Yondaime.

"Baiklah karna kalian sudah berkumpul maka ujian kita mulai. Baik untuk giliran pertama Shikamaru Nara agar melakukan lempar shuriken,henge,kawarimi,bunshin dan jutsu yang kalian bisa…"ucap Iruka.

"Ck Mendokusai."semuja yang mendengar itu termasuk Yondaime sendiri hanya bersweatdrop ria 'tipikal nara' Shikaku yang melihatnya hanya menguap 'dia memang anakku' batinnya.

* * *

 _ **{ Skip Time }**_

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke""hn"

"KKKyyyyaaa Sasuke-kun semangat…."teriakan gaje dari para fansgirls. Fugaku yang melihat anaknya diteriaki hanya tersenyum bangga'ini dia anakku' batinnya. Sasuke mengambil shuriken lalu melemparnya hasilnya? 9 tepat sasaran 1 meleset. Dia melakukan henge yaitu menirukan uchiha itachi, melakukan kawarimi dan bunshin dengan baik. Sasuke kemudian merapal beberapa segel tangan dengan cepat.

" **Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu**." *wwuuusshh…dddduuaarrr*sebuah bola api berukuran sedang keluar dari mulutnya dan menghanguskan pohon yang ditabraknya..

"KKKYYYAAAAA SASUKE-SAMA….."teriakan fansgirls kembali membahana.

"Namukaze Menma""ha'i."

"Kyyyyaaaaa Menma-sama menikahlah denganku.." mendengar itu sang yondaime dan semuanya hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah. Menma melempar shuriken dan kunai hasilnya 8 kena 2 meleset.

"Tampaknya anakku sedikit lebih unggul Minato.."ucap Fugaku.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Fugaku."Balas Minato. Menma melakukan henge meniru yondaime sendiri lalu melakuan kawarimi dan kage-bunshin yang membuat semua yang ada terkagum kecuali Naruto yang hanya memandangnya datae dan Shikamaru yang menguap.

"Anakmu hebat juga yah…"ucap Fugaku yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh minato. Dapat dilihat bahwa menma dan kage-bunshinnya membuat sebuah rasengan yang lebih besar dari rasengan biasa lalu "Odama Rasengan….!"*JJduuar* Menghantamkannya ke sebuah pohon yang membuat pohon itu bolong hingga tembus kebelakng.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH MENMA-SAMA…." Teriakan kembali menggelegar.

"Dan yang terakhir Uzumaki Naruto.." Bisik-bisik dari siswa lain pun terdengar.

"Hey itu si aib." Ucap yang Satu.

"Hey kau benar paling dia gagal." Sahut yang lain. Naruto tak menghiraukannya dan langsung mengambil shuriken lalu melemparkannya hasilnya,, semuanya tepat sasaran.

"Karna dia tak bisa melakukan Ninjutsu dengan baik maka dia hanya bisa melempar shuriken,,bukan hal yang mengejutkan.." Kata Minato. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu melakukan kawarimi dan bunshin dengan baik meski dengan chakra sedikit kalau hanya sebatas bunshin, henge dan kawarimi dia masi mampu. Saat melakukan henge semuan hanya bisa menautkan alisnya karna yang Naruto jadikan model henge-nya adalah sang ayah angkat aka kratos yang notabane-nya tak ada yang mengenalnya.

"Siapa yang kau tiru itu Naruto …?"Tanya Shikaku.

"oooohhh seseorang yang penting bagiku oji-san.."Jawab Naruto.

"Dan apa kau akan melakukan ninjutsu Naruto? Kau bisa melewatkannya kok."Tanya iruka .

"Tidak Iruka-sensei aku akan mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu tenang saja…"Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Iruka lagi.

"Dengan kekuatan Olympus yang maha dahsyat datanglah Blade of Olympus."*FFyyyuuuh…Jdeerrr,jdeeer ,,,,…..wussh* Ucap Naruto lantang dan tiba-tiba langit menjadi mendung dan di penuhi halilintar biru dan sebuah cahaya yang aneh keluar dari sana,, jika dilihat dengan baik itu adalah sebuah pedang yang meluncur mulus kearah Naruto.* Jlllebbb* pedang itu menancap di tanah persis 1 meter didepan naruto. Naruto kemudian mengambil pedang itu kemudian mengangkatnya timbul percikan-perciakn listrik dari pedang itu. Semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkakagum- kagum.

"Rage of the God…!" *SSSYYuuutt* *JJduarrr*Naruto langsung saja menebaskan pedang itu. Dari ujung padang keluarlah cahaya laser berwarna biru yang melesat menembus beberapa pohon dan menimbulkan kawah memanjang sedalam satu meter, selebar dua meter juga menghancurkan pohon keterakhir yang ditabrak laser itu hingga berkeping- keeping. Semuanya hanya membisu diam dengan mulut menganga dan mata membola.

*tbc*

Gomen kalau jelek dan kurang memuaskan


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm A God Of War …!**

Summary : Dia dikucilkan oleh orang tua,sauadaranya dan warga desa karna memiliki sedikit cakra, tapi sebuah kejadian aneh merubah semua tau siapa itu "God of War"

*Hehehehe Rama mau ngucapin terima kasih pada readers yang sudah berkenan membaca atau mereview fic ini, dan untu note nya rama juga mau minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya karna note- note yang rama buat ok*

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy ada Romance-nya dikit dikit

Pair : Naruto.U x ?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: this is not mine

Warning!: Abal,godlikemaybe,gaje,aneh,gila,lifeminakushi,realmenma,ockratos,maybetypo, dsd.

Note: Disini gak ada yang namanya 'pembantaian uchiha'..

Chapter : 3

" _Siapa yang kau tiru itu Naruto …?"tanya Shikaku._

" _oooohhh seseorang yang penting bagiku oji-san.."jawab Naruto yang dijawab 'oooohh' saja_

" _Dan apa kau akan melakukan ninjutsu Naruto? Kau bisa melewatkannya kok."Tanya iruka ._

" _Tidak Iruka-sensai aku akan mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu tenang saja…"ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya._

" _baiklah."jawab Iruka lagi._

" _Dengan kekuatan Olympus yang maha dahsyat datanglah Blade of Olympus." Ucap Naruto lantang dan tiba-tiba langit menjadi mendung dan di penuhi halilintar biru dan sebuah cahaya yang aneh keluar dari sana,, jika dilihat dengan baik itu adalah sebuah pedang yang meluncur mulus kearah Naruto.* Jlllebbb* pedang itu menncap di tanah persis 1 meter didepan naruto. Naruto kemudian mengambil pedang itu lalu mengangkatnya timbul percikan-perciakn listrik dari pedang itu. Semua yang melihat itu hanya terdiam._

" _Rage of the God…!" *SSSYYuuutt* *JJduarrr*Naruto langsung saja menebaskan pedang itu dan keluarlah cahaya laser berwarna biru yang melesat dari ujung padang itu yang menembus beberapa pohon dan menghancurka pohon keterakhir yang ditabrak laser itu hingga berkeping- keping. Semuanya hanya bisa diam dengan mulut menganga dan mata membola._

"Heeey kenapa semua diam.?"Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"k-kau d-apat darimana pedang itu.?"Tanya Shikaku.

"OOOhh aku mendapatnya dari ayahku."Jawab Naruto.

"Ciihh sejak kapan aku memberimu itu aib."Ucap Minato garang.

"HHmmm memangnya kau ayahku ne Yondaime-sama.?"Jawab Naruto"Yang memberikan ini nadalah ayahku yang selalu menyayangiku meski aku punya banyak kekurangan dan melatihku."Lanjutnya lagi membuat semua yang ada disana hanya menunduk.

"Cihh memangnya siapa yang sudi jadi ayahmu aib.?"Tanya Minato.

"Ya tentu saja Ayahku."Balas Naruto.

"Ciih mentang- mentang kau sudah punya ayah baru kau tak mengakui keluargamu aib."Ucap Menma.

"Aku tak pernah tak mengakui, keluargaku justru mereka lah yang mengabaikanku bahkan mencoba menyingkirkanku."Tercekat,, hanya yang hanya mampu semua lakukan kala mendengarkan pengakuan Naruto. Semuanya hanya bungkam.

1 detik….

1 menit…

1 jam..

1 tahun (plaaak)…

"Ekhem sebaiknya semua murid kembali ke kelas dan menunggu hasil dari test kalian.!"Iruka yang mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang dengan menyuruh seluruh siswa akademi untuk kembali ke kelas.

"ha'I Sensei…."Balas semua serentak, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya dengan 'hn'-nya dan naruto yang hanya diam.

 _ **{Skip Time}**_

2 jam setelah para siswa menunggu hasil dari test mereka akhinya Iruka pun datang.

"Baik anak- anak aku akan segera mengumumkan siapa yang lulus dan 'rocky of the year' tahun ini.."

Iruka mengambil sebuah tarikan nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Selamat karna kalian semua lulus termasuk Naruto."Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu termasuk pun berteriak senang karna akhirnya mereka bisa lulus sekaligus awal karier mereka sebagai shinobi Konoha.

"Yosshaa kita mulai sepak terjang Uzumaki Naruto.." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat 100000 persen.

"Hore kita lulus."Teriakan gembira dari siswa akademi yang membahana.

"Hahahaha ku bilang kita pasti lulus dan lihat kita benar- benar lulus.." Sahut yang lain tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Rocky of the year tahun ini adalah." Iruka mulai membuat tegang suasana.

"Urutan ketiga jatuh pada Hyuga Neji, urutan kedua jatuh pada Uchiha Sasuke dan urutan pertama jatuh pada Namikaze Menma….. Selamat bagi yang sudah mendapat gelar RotY ." Umum Iruka tentang posisi RotY tahun ini.

"Tapi apakah aib itu juga lulus.?"Ucap seseorang yaitu Neji sang Prodigy klan Hyuga.

"Iya dia juga kan **lemah** tak seperti kita yang kuat dan punya chakra melimpah hahahahah…"Ucapa Menma.

"Kau benar Menma dasar aib sampah."Ucap yang Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah habis kesabarannya pun melepas Kiling Intens-nya yang membuat semuanya sulit bernafas.

' _a-apa ini..?_ 'Batin Iruka ngeri.

"H-hei kalian berhenti mengganggu naruto."Iruka berusaha melerai sekaligus mencoba mencegah Naruto mengamuk karna kesal.

"Dan kalian sekarang boleh pulang untuk beristirah karna besok akan ada pembagian team." Lanjut iruka.

"Ha'I sensei.."Seiring seruan itu para siswa pun kembali kerumahnya.

 _ **{Di Perjalanan Pulang di dekat hutan kematian}**_

Diperjalanan naruto hanya bisa mengumpat- umpat tak jelas pada semua orang yang suka sekali menghinanya."Mentang- mentang blab la blab la…" begitulah kira-kira umpatan Naru hari ini.

"Hey." Panggil seseorang yang membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Ooh kalian, ada apa.?" Tanya Naruto.

"Cihh jangan sok akrab pada kami aib." Ucap Menma gengsi.

"Bukannya aku sok akrab, aku hanya menjawab dan kau yang menyapaku duluan kan?." Balas Naruto.

"Terserah aib. Aku hanya ingin kau untuk menyerahkan pedang itu pada kami karna tak cocok dengan takdirmu(?), kau tak pantas untuk memilikinya." Yang kali ini berbicara adalah Neji dengan mengatas namakan takdir.

"Hn kau tak pantas." Sahut Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan meremas bajunya.

' _Apa -apaan mereka.?'_ Batin Naruto kesal. Naruto kemudian mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan dapat dilihat seringai terukir di wajah tan-nya.

"Kalian menginginkan pedangku,? Boleh tapi kalau kalian MAMPU." Ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tentu kami mampu.. Memangnya apa yang kau punya." Ucap Menma.

"Tentu saja kemampuan." Balas Naruto.

"Hey lawan kami dengan pedang aneh-mu itu. Tampanya, kau hanya seonggok sampah.." kali ini Neji yang berbicara.

"Kalian yang belum tau apa yang bisa kulakukan kali ini." Dengan itu Naruto memasang kuda- kudanya. "Silahkan.." Ucap Naruto menantang.

"Ckk here I come trash." Seru mereka bertiga. Trio MenSaNe itu pun menyiapkan kunai mereka lalu melemparkannya pada Naruto.

"Kalian meremehkanku." Kata naruto.

' _Kena kau '_ Batin Menma karna Naruto yang tak kunjung menghindar.

" **Shuriken Kage-Bunshin No jutsu…!"** Kunai yang awalnya hanya 3 pun berlipat ganda menjadi ratusan yang tak ayal membuat Naruto tersentak, namun setelah itu Naruto kembali tersenyum.

" **Army of Sparta…!"** Gumam Naruto yang bagai sebuah mantra. Setelah Neruto selesai dengan gumaman-nya tiba- tiba dari kehampaan muncul perisai- perisai membentuk kubah yang melindingi Naruto dari terjangan ratusan Kunai itu.

*Trang.. Trang.. Trang.. Trang..* Semua kunai yang mengarah pada Naruto pun hancur berkeping- keeping setelah menghantam perisai- perisai itu.

"Cih kurang ajar kau aib kau." Ucap Menma marah karna serangan mereka dapat ditahan dengan mudah.

Tampa merespon yang Menma semburkan(?) Naruto yang masih dalam lindungan kubah perisainya kembali mengucapkan mantra" **Spear strike, arrows strike** ".* Syuuut.. Syuuut. Syuuut...* Entah bagaimana dari dalam perisai itu keluar hujaman tombak dan disusul hujan panah yang tentu saja mengejutkan trio MenSaNe itu. Mereka yang belum mau mati muda pun segera menghindari terjangan tobak serta anak panah itu.

'fyuuh hampir saja.' Batin Sasuke.

"Hei aib apa kau hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik perisai itu dan melakukan serangan murahan itu.?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hey tumben kau ngomong panjang gitu." Ucap Menma yang diikuti anggukan dari Neji.

"Hn diam kau Dobe." Balas Sasuke yang kembali ke mode Uchiha-nya.

"Sialan kau Teme…"

'Cih mereka melupakanku.' Batin Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Hey jadi gak ngehabisin aku.?" Tanya Naruto malas.

"As you wish aib." Ucap Sasuke datar lalu dipandanginya dua solmet-nya yang hanya mengangguk

"Ayo semua Chidori(Di sini aku buat sasuke dah bisa chidori) / Rasengan /Jyuuken..!" Mereka meneriaki jutsu mereka masing- masing dan mencoba menghantamkannya ke tubuh sang target. Naruto hanya memandang tiga serangan itu santai seolah itu tak berbahaya baginya. Naruto lalu menyiapkan sebuah sihir kemudian mengangkat kakinya, menyalurkannya sedikit chakra dan menghentakan kakinya ke tanah.

" **Atlas Quake**.." Sebuah Manta terdengar dari mulut Naruto mengiringi hentakan kakinya. *Brruuaakkkk* tiba- tiba tanah di sekitar naruto terbelah lalu dari dalam belahan tanah itu keluar puluhan batu- batu raksasa yang masih diselimuti lava cair dan mengarah langsung ke trio solmet itu. Mereka yang sedang berlari mendekat kearah Naruto pun terkejut akan serangan dadakan itu. Karna syok, menutup matanya pasrah menunggu ajal yang sudah didepan mata adalah satu- satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Namun, karna rasa sakit yang tak kunjung datang mereka pun mencoba memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Alangkah kaget dan leganya perasaan trio itu karna setelah membuka mata tepat lima centi dari tubuh lemas mereka batu- batu itu berhenti entah kenapa dan yang membuat mereka makin heran karna batu- batu itu berhenti karna mengambang.

"Hey jangan kaget begitu aku tak akan tega menghabisi teman sedesa.." Suara Naruto bak malaikat penyelamat bagi trio solmet itu. Naruto yang prihatin akan keadaan mereka pun berinisiatif menjulurkan tangan yang bermaksud membantu Menma berdiri, namun karna gengsi yang terlalu tinggi maka Menma dengan kasarnya menepis tangan Naruto.

"Hey dengar ya aib kami tak perlu kasihanimu.. Kami bahkan bisa membunuhmu bila kami serius dan jangan pikir tehnik murahan mu akan membunuh kami." Ucap Menma sombong namun dapat dilihat bahwa seluruh tubuh dari trio bergetar.

' _Cih masih sombong padahal sudah gemetaran gitu..'_ Batin Naruto super duper kesal karna melihat tingkah trio itu.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan menghabisi kalian." Ucap naruto yang memasuki mode evil-nya. Lalu di ambilnya pedang keramat ayahnya aka The Blade of Chaos dari punggungnya. Naruto kemudian mengayunkan satu pedang itu kearah mereka. Trio itu yang sudah pulih dari 'lemasnya' pun dengan sigap mengambil kunai dan mencoba menangkis serangan Naruto *PPyaaarrrr* namun naas, ketiga kunai itu pun langsung hancur berkeping- keeping setelah berhantaman dengan Blade of Chaos Naruto.

' _Sepertinya ini lah akhir dari Namikaze Menma/Hyuuga Neji/ Uchiha Sasuke'_ batin ketiganya putus asa. Belum sempat mereka menutup mata sekali lagi suara naruto membuat mereka harus melek lagi.

"Kalian terlalu lemah, aku bahkan belum menggunakan seperdelapan dari kekuatanku, benar benar tak sepadan dengan sikap angkuh kalian. Kalian hanya bisa menghinaku yang tak punya chakra namun kalian juga harus sadar karna kalian belum apa- apa. Sekarang jika kalian berani melakukan ini lagi, aku bukan hanya menghabisi kalian namuan aku juga akan menghabisi seluruh keluarga kalian didesa ini bahkan menghancurkan Konoha pun akan ku lakukan jika harus." Ucap Naruto yang diiringi melepas tekanan kekuatannya yang menyebabkan bumi disekitar bergetar dan langit mulai mendung disertai kilat dan Guntur.

' _K-kekuatan m-maca-m ap-a i-ini.'_ Batin ketiganya ketakutan bagai melihat sang malaikat maut.

"Tapi sekarang kalian kan kulepaskan. Aku masih menjadi orang yang baik kok, tapi ingat peringatanku tadi .. **Icarus wings..**!"*bats* Dari punggung Naruto keluarlah sepasang sayap .

"Jaa-ne."*Wussshh*Naruto-pun melesat keangkasa meninggalkan ketiga orang itu dalam kondisi memperihatinkan.

"Kita masih selamat ha ha…." Ucap Menma disertai tawa putus asa .

 **{Di Dalam Hutan Kematian}**

Naruto yang sedang bad-mood pun memutuskan untuk berlatih di hutan kematian sekalian juga melampiaskan kekesalannya.* Stteep* Naruto mendarat dengan mulusnya di hutan tersebut namun bukannya memulai latihan, dia malah melanjutkan umpatan- umpatannya.

"Cihhh udah lemah masih songong blab la blab la ….." Umpat naruto super duper kezeell.

"Hiks,..Hiks… Hiks,..Hiks." Penedengaran Naruto tiba- tiba menangkap sebuah suara berupa tangisan yang berasal dari semak di sampingnya ya membuat Naruto kaget setengah idup.

"Hiks,..Tolong,…kumohon..Hiks." Naruto yang mendengar itu makin merinding dibuatnya. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya Naruto pun mendekati semak itu. Naruto mulai mendekatkan tangannya pada semak itu dan menyibakan semak itu bagai hanya menyibakan korden. Alangkah kagetnya Naruto setelah melihat yang ada dari balik semak itu. Kenapa naruto bisa kaget? Bagaimana tidak kaget Naruto melihat dua orang gadis bersurai merah dan hitam yang bagi Naruto itu cantik menangis dalam kondisi terikat dan baju compang- camping.

"Hey kenapa kalian menangis?.." Tanya Naruto pada kedua gais itu yang kelihatan lebih tua darinya sekitar 2-3 tahunan.

"Ka .hiks. mi .hiks. diperkosa . para .andit .."Ucap gadis dengan surai merah.

"Tenang aku akan melindungi kalian. Dan siapa nama kalian.?" naruto yang berusaha menenangkan kedua gadis itu dengan menanyai mereka nama.

"Nama k-."*Staps.. Staps.. Staps..* belum sempat kedua gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tiba- tiba tiga buah kunai menancap tepat didepan Naruto seolah memisahkannya dari kedua gadis itu. Setelah Naruto menoleh pelakunya adalah tiga orang bandit yang sepertinya cukup mahir melempar kunai.

"Hey bocah pergilah dari sini kau hanya merusak pesta kami saja.." Ucap seorang bandit.

"Cepat pergi dari sini atau kami akan berubah pikiran dan menghabisimu." Ancam bandit Yang lain.

"Dan membiarkan kalian memperkosa gadis itu.? Jangan bermimpi." Tukas Naruto garang.

"punya nyali juga kau boc-.""Ya Ya, maka cepatlah aku tak punya waktu melayani sampah macam kalian." Naruto dengan santainya memotong perkataan bandit itu.

"Bangsat kau bocah…!" Ketiga bandit yang telah tersulut amarahnya pun langsung saja menerjang Naruto.

'Bodoh.' Batin naruto kecewa pada sikap musuhnya. Naruto langsung mengambil pedangnya yaitu Blade of Chaos yang selalu melekat dipunggungnya kapanpun dan dimanapun kecuali kalo dilepas sih.

Bandit pertama mengarahkan sebuah katana ke kepala Naruto namun *Pyaaar* katana itu hancur saat bersentuhan dengan pedang milik Naruto, yang tentu saja membuat sang bandit kaget sekaligus katakutan. Tampa melewatkan momentum itu, naruto tampa aba- aba lansung saja menusukan pedangnya di perut bandit itu lalu kembali mencabut dan menghujamkannya sampai perut sang bandit bolong. Bandit malang yang menjadi korban keliaran naruto bahkan tak sempat berteriak karna saking takutnya sedangkan rekannya hanya bisa gemetaran.

"Sekarang giliran kalian." Ucap naruto dengan senyum maniak diwajahnya.

"A-am-pun .." Ucap kedua bandit itu ketakutan.

"Baik tapi, aku ingin kau membunuh temanmu..!" Ucap naruto masih dengan senyum maniaknya. Tampa aba- aba lagi sang bandit langsung menusukan tantonya pada rekannya.

"Aarrrggghh a-apa –yangUgggh." Teriakan yang keluar dari mulut rekan si bandit.

"Maaf itu lebih baik dari pada aku yang mati." Ungkap bandit itu pada rekannya.

"S-si-alan k-kau."

"Omoshiroi- Omoshiroi.." Kata Naruto yang tiba- tiba menebaskan pedangnya pada kepala rekan si bandit hingga terputus.

"A-aku s-udah boleh pergi kan.?" Tanya sang bandit pada sang eksekutor.

"Tentu.." Kata Naruto agak menggantung yang membuat si bandit pun segera membalikan badannya berupaya kabur dari sang eksekutor aka Naruto." Tapi ke NERAKA.." Lanjut Naruto yang tampa ampun menebas kedua kaki bandit itu hingga putus.

"AAArrrrrrrraaaaaaaggggghhhhh…!" Teriakan pilu keluar dari mulut si bandit karna rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa.

"Kau berisik .." Naruto menghujamkan pedangnya tepat di kepala bandit itu yang tentu berakhir dengan melayangnya nyawa sang bandit dengan kondisi mengerikan. Naruto yang sudah beres dengan urusan 'sampahnya' pun kmbali mendekati kedua gadis itu. Dapat Naruto sadari kedua tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat karna ketakutan sehabis menonton adegan yang sangaaaaat sadis itu.

"Hey tenanglah aku tak akan melukai kalian aku tak akan menyakiti wanita kok." Ucap Naruto berusaha meyakinkan keduanya.

"Hontou..?" Tanya kedua gadis itu kompak.

"ummm" Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"o iya namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa nama kalian.?" Tanya Naruto sekaligus memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama kami…"

*TBC*

*Gomen kalau kosa katanya masih pas- pasan*


End file.
